Happy Valentines Day Mello
by Freekness X Yaoi
Summary: This is an early V-Day One-shot fanfic. With one of the best couples MattxMello XD This is also a yaoi lemon, if you dont like i would sugest another story (My first so please be nice..) this was a horrible summery but i hope you R&R. It's good i promise!


**Hello People I am Frekness X Yaoi (but you can call me Nessie)**

**So this is my second Yaoi. But my FIRST lemon.**

**I'm doing this for Valentines Day with my favorite couple **

**Matt and Mello (LOVE)**

**(May be a bit OOC)**

**Anyhow the story is dedicated to my BFF Wolfking2559**

**Wolfking2559: "Hurray it's dedicated! I'm DEDICATED!"**

**Nessie: Yes and just for you Wolfy! :)**

**Wolfy and Nessie: "LETS GET ON WITH THE SHOW!"**

**Narrators P.O.V**

It was Valentines Day. Again... and Matt was in a panic. For the last few years he and Mello didn't do anything together. The best they got was giving each other gifts. (Mello gas station Chocolate and Matt a gift card to Game Stop or it was a year with nothing.) Though it wasn't till just last year they admitted there feeling to one another. That's why this year had to be different. Matt had to do something special.

Matt was rushing around all over Tokyo looking for just the right thing. First he went to "Over Sized Toys." Then too "Men's Smell Good Warehouse." And last but not least the post office...

Every thing was going smoothly. His package arrived, dinner renovations confirmed, and Matt was looking nice. He had on nice jeans, black button down shirt, and his hair stuck out in that sexy way Mello loved. He stood in front of the mirror by the door, when suddenly it swings open. Mello came stomping in the door. He wasn't in a good mood. He slumped out of his coat and boots. Throwing himself on the couch. Matt quietly walked over to see Mello Mumbling to himself.

"Mello..." Matt said quietly, then the irritated blond exploded.

"How fucking hard is it to catch one guy! I had him! I had him in my grasp! But NOOOOO! Near and his stupid ass had to get in the way. Now he's on another lead and completely leaving me in the dark. I was suppose to take over. We both know that would have been best! BB said so!"

Matt got the jiff of what he was saying. Near did something stupid, pissed Mello off, it was a normal on going thing between the twerp and the blond... And then there was the thing with BB. Matt never understood Mello's relation ship with him. Though it could just be the fact that Mello is the mafia boss and Beyond is a lunatic. (Mello even swears hes still in contact with him. Now back on tack.)

Matt took Mello's hands into his own, lifting him off the couch. He cupped his face with his hand, looking deep into those ice blue eyes. Then lightly kissed Mello on the lips. Pulling him as close as they could get. Mello broke the kiss and pulled back. Looking at Matt from head to toe.

"Why Matty your looking good. And where are we going tonight?"

"Well tonight you know is Valentines Day."

"Yeah." Mello cocked an eyebrow.

"Well tonight I have just a few thing planed. Now please just put your stuff back on and go with it."

Matt gave Mello puppy eyes. Thought it never worked and always got him pummeled, Mello seemed to be in a better mood. They were soon out the door and on there way. Matt's car soon pulled up to one of the fanciest restaurant in town that just opened up. They were sat a a table set for two. There was candle light, champaine and a very impressed Mello.

Through the meal there was nothing but small talking or flirting. (and a little foot play under the clothed table.) Mello was astounded.

"So you put all this together just for me?" Mello asked twirling his wine glass.

"Yup and there is more to come." Mello cocked his eyebrow as Matt reached under the table pulling out a package.

He slid it across the table handing it to Mello. Now Mello wasn't all that curious to how Matt got this box past him on there way walking in. But more on what was inside. He saw on the label where it came from. "Switzerland?" Mello asked more to himself. He then ripped into the box, his eyes bulging out when he saw what was inside. It was a freshly made, right from the factory, box filled with every flavor of Switzerland chocolate! Mello reached across the table grabbing the red head by the shirt of his color. Pulled him till their lips met and shared a deep passionate kiss. Not really caring about the people around them who were now staring.

The kiss went on after Matt received his gift as well. A brand new prototype game from the creators of Black Ops. This wasn't even in production yet!

_***time jump- (things were going a bit long i thought)***_

_***At the Apartment***_

Matt and Mello stumbled into their apartment, just a little tipsy. "Ill be right back," said Mello. And off he went to the rest room. Matt sat there for a few minutes before he snapped himself out of his tipsy daze. He sprang form his seat rushing around like a mad man. (now that they were home Matty could finish his surprise.)

"I can't believe this night can get any better. The thought of Matty doing all this for me, makes my stomach turn in a good way. What the hell am I say I sound like a girl." Mello said to himself stepping out of the bathroom. The falls were dark, every light turned off in house. His foot landed on something soft. Pulling out his cell as a light he found a trail of red rose petals. Mello followed the roses back to his bedroom door. He opened it and was amazed. The room was lit only by a few candles, the roses lead to his bed into a heart. A Way to big stuffed bear sat in the middle.

Mello picked up the bear and took a deep breath. It smelled exactly like Matt's colon. After a few more deep breaths, he notice Matt standing in the corner. Matt walked over to Mello throwing the bear to the side. He wrapped his arms low on the blonds waist pulling him into a deep kiss. Mello's arms wrapped around his neck and tangled his fingers in the messy red hair. Matt pick up Mello and he wrapped his legs around his waist. Matt walked them over to the bed, falling over and landing on top on the blond.

The kiss got deeper, their tongues in a dance for dominance. Matt bit at Mello's lower lip hard, making him whimper and melt. They broke for air, not daring to look away from each other.

"Matty you have gone through a lot of trouble to pull this all together." Mello lifted his hips just to give the red head a tiny bit of the friction he wanted. Matt growled low at the blond underneath him. Mello whispered seductively in his ear. "And for that I think you diverse a treat."

Matt couldn't take it anymore, he attacked Mello's neck. Sucking and leaving marks while the two grind there hips together. Matt made way easily with Mello's shirt. His kisses worked there way down his chest. The blond gabbed a fist full of hair and yanked him back up. Mello glared at the confused red head.

"My lips are right here." He said and leans in capturing Matt's lips again. It was Mello's turn to undress Matt. His cold hands slowly and teasingly made his way up and down Matt's chest. Undoing each button slowly. This was pissing Matt off. He sat up taking off his and Mello's close as fast as possible. They laded there naked Matt had a serious glare and lust in his eyes.

"Well someones eager tonight." Mello snickered. This was the side of Matt he just love to see.

He forced his hips into Mello's making him moan out. His prostate brushing against the blonds entrance. Mello instantly went hard.

"Look who's eager now."

"Mmmmm... Matty..." Mello moaned. "Just do it..."

"As you wish baby."

Matt took his leg and slung it over his shoulder. Wrapping the other one around his waist. Matt looked at Mello waiting for him. He nodded and Matt thrust in all the way as deep as he could go!

"AHHH!" Mello screamed out from the pain and pleasure for Matt hit his sweet spot dead on.

Matt almost collapsed for the sudden tightness around him, and it was getting tighter. A grown came from Matt, the blond felt sooooo goood... Mello nodded edging Matt to go on. He started off slow but slowly sped up hitting the blonds sweet spot with every powerful thrust. Mello was turned into a moaning mess.

"Maaaaat... Maaa ahhh tt..."

Every time he say his name Matt would bite down on his neck, making the withering blond louder. Then growl out his name. "Mello..."

Mello could feel it now, his core turning sand tightening, wanting it's oh so sweet release.

"Matty I think I'm gonna... AHHH!..."

"Me two... lets do it... together..."

Mello couldn't speak no more. Matt thrusted even faster, hitting that sweet spot. Stroking Mello's prostate in time. Only moments later a scream of both names cried out into the night.

"Matt!"

"Mello!"

They were huffing and puffing as Matt collapsed on top of his lover. They kissed one another not wanting to let this awesome feeling fade.

"I love you Mello..."

"I love you two Matty..."

The two smiled, happy to have one another. Then they got up to clean and shower. Matt was the last one out of the bathroom. Coming back into the bedroom with a smile on his face for the sight in front of him. Mello had already passed out clinging to the overstuffed teddy bear. Matt snuggled in next to him, lightly kissing him on the cheek. Before Matt fell into slumber himself he mumbled...

"Happy Valentines Day Mello..."

**Wolfy: 0/0...**

**Nessie: Wolfy are you okay?... Did you like?...**

**Wolfy: … **

**Nessie: Oh well I'll know in the comments**

**Nessie: Hope everyone enjoyed this story, I don't think it was my best but again it was my first. Hopefully it will get better form here. I know this story is a bit early, but it was for a reason. (My friend wanted it) Well please Review and Comment tell what you liked, what I did wrong, and anything else on your mind (Ohh that sounded weird..)**

**Wolfy: Nessie says see you next time! **


End file.
